Donna's Gift
by SophieRS
Summary: The Doctor comes back to visit Donna on his farewell tour. In desperate measures to make Donna happy again, he gives her the ultimate gift.


Just a little 11/Donna oneshot I wrote after watching some Series 4. I would love any reviews/favs :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. *Sad Times*

* * *

Donna Noble looked down at her silver watch that was wrapped around her left wrist and let out a loud sigh. Lloyd was over 41 minutes late for their 'date'. She kicked her self - she thought he was genuine but the more she thought about it, the guy with a yellow glasses and pink t-shirts from the local chippy was not reliable.

As much as Donna would not admit it she had struggled to 'get back out on the market' once her marriage with Shaun broke down - much to her mothers dismay. It all happened because he wouldn't have kids with her. He suggested adoption but Donna refused.

She wanted to experience labour, to know what it feels like to be pregnant, to give life to another person. She wanted to hold her small baby in her arms, for them to wrap their hand around her finger. The more she thought about it, she realised how stupid she had been, she could have persuaded Shaun, she could have by the off chance got pregnant. But their relationship and friendship was in tatters. Donna still loved Shaun very much but they would never get back together because she knew very well that he had another girlfriend.

She also knew very well that by the time she settles down (if she ever settles down again) that she would be to old to be a mother.

Donna stood up from her table, grabbing her handbag from the seat besides her, and sauntered over to the bar and slid onto one of the bar stools.

"Vodka and coke please Stace. A large one actually." Donna sighed as she tossed her bag beside her feet. The barmaid nodded in confirmation and stalked off to the other side of the bar to serve her drink.

"And I'll have a diet coke please." A man ordered as she came back over to Donna. Donna hadn't even realised he was stood there. She looked up to him. He was leant on the side of the bar with one arm resting on it, "I'll be paying for these," he smiled warmly down at Donna. He looked like a wannabe mad professor with a tweed jacket that looked very outdated and a red bow tie.

She grunted a 'thank you' as he paid for the drinks and he finally sat down next to her.

"So what's a pretty lady like you doing in a pub on this Monday night alone?" He asked taking a small sip of his drink and setting it back down on the bar.

"Well I was supposed to be on a date but I don't think he's gonna show up, he is an hour late after all. I would have thought he's got my calls and texts asking him where he was by now." She tried to smile slightly and make a joke out of it but her voice cracked half way through. She glanced up to the man and she swore she saw his eyes flicker with sadness as they bore into her. She felt as if he was reading into her mind. Donna knew that man for a mere 2 minutes but she was intrigued by him all the same. He was different. It was like she could almost trust him.

The doctor could feel the misery radiate from her face. He felt the pain and loneliness she had suffered the past few years which sent a pang of guilt to his hearts which shattered when he lost her; when he lost the others. If only she could remember and she would be happy again.

"Well I think he's stupid. I wouldn't dare miss a date with a beautiful woman like you." The doctor said confidently just after he re composed himself.

Donna let out a loud cackle, "Aren't you to old to be flirting with me? I'm probably old enough to be your mother." She grinned at the man, regretting her choice of words.

"I'm old than I look, you know." The doctor replied taking a mental note how thin Donna looked since last time he saw her. She probably wouldn't believe him if he said he was 909 anyway.

"I don't know your name either." She chimed.

"The-. My name is John Smith." The doctor muttered as he nearly said 'the doctor'.

"Nice to meet you John. I'm Donna, Donna Noble," She said holding out her hand for him to shake, in which he took gratefully.

They sat in silence for a moment until the Doctor thought of something to say that wasn't inappropriate, "What do for a living Donna?" He chimed, already knowing the answer, 'a temp from Chiswick'

"I'm just a temp from Chiswick, it's not much I know but it pays the bills. My mum wanted me to be a psychologist but I didn't even know what that was till I was 26." Donna laughed and took another sip of her drink, "What do you do? You look like a lanky PE teacher."

"Oh you know, I travel around and stuff. Never really stick around one place for to long."

"Oh right. That's a shame." Donna implied, styling a flirtatious grin.

What would people say if they knew she was flirting with a man that looked like he hadn't passed puberty.

She grimaced at thought of the face her mother would pull.

2 hours later...

"So then I said to my mate Jack, "You just can't give the Prince of Japan a pair of underpants that say 'Kiss Me' on the crotch." The Doctor and Donna howled with laughter.

Donna wiped her eyes to get rid of any tears that threatened to fall caused by the intense laughing "What did he give him?"

"The underpants of course. We got kicked out the palace and were told to never return." the doctor said, cracking up again.

The duo were now sat around a more comfortable dining table in the same pub, facing each other. Sat comfortably on a leather seat, drink in hand. They were asking each other questions; of course the Doctor knew the answers to most of them, but it was more for Donna's sake than his.

It was times like this that The Doctor missed the most. Being able to tell her the tales of his travels, telling her about Martha and Rose, Donna loved the ones about Rose because she knew how much the Doctor loved Rose and he could tell Donna about and she wouldn't be jealous. He missed Donna so much that he'd regularly ring her mobile and not say anything until she would starting yelling at the mysterious stranger claiming 'That she would hunt them down,' and that 'they would regret it' in which The Doctor would hang up immediately, feeling scared and intimidated.

The Doctor knew with her temp super skills that she could and would probably be able to track him down to where ever he was, even if it with in the Time Vortex. Never underestimate the power of Donna Noble.

"So its my turn to ask a question." The Doctor took a sip of his drink as he though of a question, "What do you want your life to be like in 10 years time?" He questioned the ginger woman, sitting opposite him. He saw that smile that was on his face for the whole time he'd been with her, fall graciously from her face.

"I'd like to be married, live in a great big house with three kids and a cat," She admitted honestly, watching the Doctors eyebrows furrow, so she decided to elaborate for his sake, "I'm getting on a bit now you know. Just split up with my husband because he wouldn't have kids with me. Sometimes, I feel like I'm cursed. I just want a baby." Donna stammered as a tear slid down her left cheek.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." The Doctor whispered, taking Donna's stray hand that was on the table, in his.

"I'm so useless! I can't even find a husband for goodness sake. The biggest achievement of mine is being the PA for the PA of the PA of Richard Branson. I even got sacked from that job." Donna lowered her head in shame. The Doctor had never seen Donna like this. So weak. So emotional. It hurt him.

The Doctor lifted Donnas head up with his free hand. Her make up had ran down her face. He leant forwards so there foreheads were touching.

"I've never met any body who is useless and not important Donna Noble." He whispered to her before moving his head to kiss her passionately on the lips. Some thing he wanted to do for a long time.

"Why don't we go back to your flat?" The Doctor asked as they pulled away. Relieved by a small smile that played on Donna's lips.

The Doctor woke up several hours later in Donna's bed, surrounded by a heap of crumpled bed sheets.

He turned over to look at Donna, watching as her face stirred in her deep sleeping. She looked as beautiful as ever, striped from her make-up.

He didn't regret what he had done what so ever.

He was almost proud of it.

He watched her for several more minutes, thinking about their adventures. The most important woman in the universe, how he wished he praised her more than he ever did.

He carefully got up out of the warm bed, already craving Donna's warmth and quietly put his clothes, trying not to wake Donna and he made his way over to Donna's bedroom door which was beside her side of the bed.

He only wanted to make Donna happy. She couldn't have her memories with him back. So he gave her the next best thing. A baby of her own.

He leant over her and made sure she was warmth enough. He kissed her lightly on the temple.

"Goodbye Donna Noble."


End file.
